Ultimate Seme
by Kazuma B'tomat
Summary: MV Wolf rilis. Netizen langsung comment macam-macam dan itu membuat Sehun kesal setengah mampus. Memangnya kenapa Sehun kesal? / HunHan / Yaoi / BL


Sehun menatap tajam dengan dahi berkerut pada layar _iPad_ yang ia pinjam dari Baekhyun. Ia membaca komentar-komentar _fans_ di salah satu situs mengenai _comeback_ EXO. Kemudian ia mematikan iPad itu dan melemparnya sembarangan ke sofa.

"Kalau Baekhyun _Hyung_ sampai melihatmu membanting _iPad_-nya, aku berani jamin hidupmu takkan tenang," celetuk Kai tiba-tiba sambil duduk di samping Sehun.

Sehun hanya mendengus. "Kapan hidupku tenang selama masih ada dia dan suara cetar membahananya?" balas Sehun sinis. "Lagipula Chanyeol _Hyung_ pasti membelaku dalam usaha membunuh teman baru Baekhyun _Hyung_ itu."

Kris tertawa mengingat pertengkaran dua _Happy Virus_ akibat iPad. Hal itu berimbas padanya karena Chanyeol jadi lebih banyak menggerecoki _uke_nya, membuat waktunya bersama Kyungsoo berkurang.

.

.

.

Kazuma House Production

Proudly present…

.

.

.

**Ultimate Seme**

® 2013

.

.

.

"Sehunnie!" seru Luhan yang baru bangun dan tidak menemukan sosok _maknae_ EXO itu di manapun. "Yixing-_ah_! Kau melihat Sehunnie?" tanyanya pada Lay yang sedang makan.

"Tidak," jawab Lay, "aku bangun dia sudah tidak ada."

Luhan tidak mengerti, namun sejak mereka _comeback_ Sehun menjauhinya meski mereka tidur sekamar–tentu saja berempat dengan Suho dan Lay. Seingatnya, ia tidak sedang terlibat cekcok dengan Sehun. Hubungan mereka pun masih baik-baik saja, bahkan minggu lalu ia dan Sehun pergi membeli _bubble tea_ berdua.

Luhan duduk di samping Lay dan minta disuapi oleh _dongsaeng_nya itu. Lay hanya menuruti keinginan Luhan tanpa mempedulikan tatapan dari _seme_nya, Suho.

"Aku pulang," seru Sehun sambil melangkah menuju kamarnya.

"Ah! Sehunnie!" seru Luhan menyambut _seme_-nya. Sehun mengabaikannya dengan langsung masuk ke kamar mereka lalu keluar menuju kamar mandi. Luhan jadi bingung sendiri. "Sehunnie kenapa? Yixing-_ah_, bagaimana ini?" Yang ditanya hanya menggedik bahu.

"Mungkin dia marah karena banyak KaiLu _shipper_ sejak MV Wolf keluar," celetuk Xiumin yang membuat Luhan semakin uring-uringan pada Si _Maknae_.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan, _Hyung_. Paling dia baik sendiri nanti," kata Suho menenangkan namun tidak terlalu berhasil.

.

.

.

.

.

Malam sudah tiba. Semua _member_ sudah masuk kamar masing-masing meski kamar yang ditempati BaekYeol, Xiumin, dan Tao masih terdengar ribut. Luhan yakin, kamar itu baru hening ketika menjelang pukul tiga pagi saat dua _Happy Virus_, satu Bakpao, dan satu Panda mulai mengantuk.

Luhan berjalan mengendap-endap keluar kamarnya, berusaha membuat suara seminimal mungkin agar Suho dan Lay yang sudah tidur tidak bangun. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Sehun sedang duduk di sofa sambil menonton pertandingan basket.

"Sehunnie!" kata Luhan sambil memeluk _seme_-nya dari belakang. Biasanya Sehun akan langsung merespon dengan memanggil Hannie atau Xiao Lu kemudian menanyakan kenapa ia belum tidur. Namun kali ini lain. Sehun bergeming saat ia peluk.

Luhan tak kehabisan akal. "Sehunnie, kau kenapa?"

Sehun melepaskan kedua lengan Luhan dari lehernya. "Aku mau tidur, _Hyung_," jawab Sehun lalu berjalan melewati Luhan. Tanpa Sehun tahu, Luhan hampir menangis.

"_Hyung_, kau kenapa?" suara Kyungsoo membuat Luhan buru-buru mengusap matanya.

Luhan tersenyum dipaksakan. "Tidak apa-apa. Kembalilah tidur. Aku juga sudah mau tidur," kata Luhan.

"Pasti gara-gara Sehun, benarkan?" tebak Kai yang tiba-tiba muncul dari dapur. Kalau sejak tadi Kai berada di dapur, berarti ia melihat semuanya, kan?

Luhan menggeleng pelan lalu masuk ke kamarnya. Tinggal Kai dan Kyungsoo yang masih di luar. Dua _couple_ itu saling berpandangan bingung dengan perilaku Luhan dan Sehun yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi rumit.

"Kalian harus bicara pada Sehun besok pagi," kata Kyungsoo. Kai pun mengangguk.

.

.

.

.

.

Pagi-pagi saat Sehun baru bangun, dirinya langsung ditarik masuk ke dalam kamar KaiSoo, Kris, dan Chen. Semua _seme_ berada di sana. Ia di dudukkan di salah satu kasur sambil dipelototi lima _namja_ lain yang menyandang status _seme_. Ah, mungkin terkecuali untuk Kris. Si seme tertua itu sedang menahan kantuk karena dipaksa bangun oleh Kai dan Chanyeol. Sehun merasa seperti napi yang akan dieksekusi saja.

"Kau kenapa, Oh Sehun?" tanya Kai berlagak tua, padahal umurnya hanya lebih tua tiga bulan dari Sehun.

"Apanya yang kenapa?" tanya Sehun. Kalau boleh menebak, ini harus ada sangkutpautnya dengan Luhan.

"Kau sadar tidak, sih? Kau menjauhi Luhan _Hyung_?" tanya Chen sambil bersidekap. "Kalian sedang ada masalah?"

"Apa ini tentang MV Luhan dan Kai?" tanya Suho.

"Kau membuat _uke_ kami lebih memperhatikan Luhan _Hyung_," keluh Chanyeol dan diangguki yang lain kecuali Kris yang masih setengah sadar.

Sehun diam kemudian melirik Kris. "Kau tidak ikut berkomentar, _Hyung_?"

"Sudah diwakili mereka," jawab Kris sekenanya. _Namja_ asal Kanada itu memeluk bantal dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di sana. Ia malas ikut rapat tidak penting semacam ini setelah kemarin malam ia dipaksa begadang sampai jam dua pagi hanya untuk rapat dengan dewan direksi SM.

"Kalau kau cemburu, bilang saja!" kata Kai sewot.

Perempatan muncul di pelipis Sehun. Ia tidak suka dengan _seme-seme_ di hadapannya yang menyimpulkan masalahnya secara sepihak. _Mereka tahu apa?_ Gigi Sehun bergemeletuk, begitu pula dengan tangannya yang mengepal erat.

"Siapa yang cemburu?" tanya Sehun.

"Tentu saja kau," balas _namja_ kelahiran Januari itu.

"Aku tidak cemburu! Asal kau tahu saja, Luhan _Hyung_ pasti lebih memilihku daripada _namja_ hitam macam kau! Makanya aku tidak pernah khawatir kalau dia berdekatan denganmu!" ucap Sehun cepat. Kai sudah akan membalas kalau saja Sehun tidak melanjutkan. "Kalian enak, _uke_ kalian tidak menjadi _manly_ di MV Wolf."

"Kata siapa?" tanya Suho. "Lay jadi _manly_," katanya sedikit kesal.

"Tao juga," akhirnya Kris ikut nimbrung.

"Baekkie juga," timbrung Chanyeol.

Perempatan bertambah di dahi Sehun. "Tapi kalian tidak harus mengecat rambut kalian jadi warna pelangi yang terlihat lebih _uke_ dari _uke_ kalian, kan?" Sehun mengeram frustasi setelah mengeluarkan unek-uneknya. "_Fans_ bilang Luhan _Hyung_ jadi lebih _manly_. Mana mau aku yang _ultimate seme_ dijadikan _uke_?"

Ruangan itu hening sesaat sebelum akhirnya tawa pecah. Tawa Kai dan Chanyeol yang paling keras. Dua orang itu bahkan sampai berguling di lantai, membuat _uke-uke_ di luar sana bertanya-tanya sumber dari bunyi grasak-grusuk itu.

Sehun manyun. "Apa lihat-lihat?" Hardiknya pada Kai saat sesama _line94_ itu meliriknya menggoda.

"Ternyata Sehun takut jadi _uke_," goda Kai sambil menoel dagu Sehun membuat sang _real maknae_ langsung menepis tangannya.

Kai masih tertawa sambil membuka pintu kamar. Ia berjalan menuju ruang tengah di mana para _uke_ sedang menghibur Luhan yang masih meng-galau-ria. Ia memposisikan dirinya menyempil di antara Baekhyun dan Luhan, tidak peduli dengan tatapan tajam Baekhyun. Kai masih asyik tertawa.

"_Ya_! Kau tidak lihat apa Luhan _Hyung_ sedang sedih?" omel Baekhyun pada Kai.

Kai tidak peduli. Ia merangkul Luhan. "_Hyung_, kau harusnya tertawa mendengar ini." Luhan menatap Kai bingung. "Sehun sekarang menjauhimu karena dia takut jadi _uke_."

Reaksi yang diberikan para _uke_ tak jauh berbeda dari para _seme_. Mereka langsung menertawakan Sehun. Luhan malah mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia masih tidak mengerti. Kenapa Sehun jadi _uke_? Kan dia _uke_nya. "Maksudnya apa, Kai?"

"Begini, _fans_ bilang kau jadi lebih _manly_ di MV Wolf daripada Sehun. Si Oh Mi Ja takut kalau status _ultimate seme_ kebanggaannya berubah jadi _uke_," jelas Kai.

Mereka tahu, di antara kedua belas _member_, Luhan lah yang paling sulit berhenti tertawa. Sehun pun tahu itu. Dari kamar ia mengintip _uke_nya sedang tertawa ngakak. Pastinya akan sangat lama sampai Luhan bisa benar-benar menghentikan tawanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan lebih dahulu masuk ke kamarnya. Ia tidak peduli dengan panggilan Luhan yang sejak tadi mengaung di telinganya. Ia hanya malas kalau Luhan menghentikannya hanya untuk menertawakan dia seperti tadi pagi. Kali ini Sehun benar-benar ngambek.

"Hunnie…" kata Luhan manja sambil memeluk punggung Sehun.

_Namja_ tinggi berambut _rainbow_ itu hanya melirik sosok berambut merah yang kini menyamankan kepalanya di pundak Sehun. "Mau apa, _Hyung_? Tertawa lagi? Sana tertawa sepuasmu," balas Sehun sinis.

Luhan mendongak. "Hiya! Maafkan aku! _Mianhae_!" Matanya membulat, hampir seperti Kyungsoo. Sehun benci melihat mata ini karena ia tidak bisa menolak lagi tatapan memohon dari rusanya.

Sehun menghela napas lalu berbalik menatap Luhan. "_Mianhae_," bisik Luhan. Namja imut itu tersenyum manis sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sehun yang lebih tinggi darinya. "Walaupun rambutpun seperti lollipop, tapi statusmu tetap _seme_-ku, kok." Luhan menunduk sambil tersenyum malu-malu. "Aku lebih suka menjadi _uke_," bisiknya lirih.

Sehun mendengar kalimat terakhir Luhan. Kemudian seringai _evil_ terpantri di wajahnya. Ia memeluk Luhan posesif dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher Luhan.

Sinyal-sinyal bahaya mulai menyengat Luhan. "Kau belum mandi!" seru Luhan sebagai alasan sambil mendorong Sehun sekuat yang ia bisa sebelum hal yang iya-iya terjadi. Namun Sehun lebih kuat, ia tetap mendekap Luhan.

"_BAOZI_! _DUIZHANG_! TOLONG AKU!" teriak Luhan dari dalam.

Di luar sana, Xiumin hendak menolong Luhan tapi ditahan oleh Kris. "Biarkan saja. Berarti Sehun sudah waras kembali."

.

.

.

.

.

**DONE dengan embel-embel gaje-**_**ness**_**.**

**1.362 words**

Minim deskrip banget nih FF. Akakaka… _Yaoi_ kedua. Abis kan nggak mungkin ada istilah _seme-uke_ dalam hubungan _straight_ ^_^ Maap kalo garing-krenyes-kenyes, mungkin kebanyakan pake tepung(?).

Finished at:

Wednesday, June 5, 2013

06.19 P.M.

Published at:

Thursday, June 13, 2013

07.24 P.M.

**Ultimate Seme © Kazuma House Production ® 2013**


End file.
